Shusaku
Shusaku is a True Saint from Rokugan and the true reincarnation of messiah Shinsei. Story Fallen Messiah Shusaku was born a young Rokugani peasant, but revelations brought about by his innate connection to the Void made him depart on a pilgrimage in order to make Rokugan a better place. However, Iuchiban's new avatar Shintao tricked him and manipulated Rokugan into executing Shusaku, destroying his disciples while framing Shusaku for him, and having him executed for treason. Shusaku, however, was reborn a True Saint, and chose to devote himself to the cause of ending Shintao's manipulations. Prophesying a new Day of the Seven Thunders, where the world's enemy would be defeated, Shusaku united champions from all over the world, even from lower castes, and guided them against Shintao, bringing about his ultimate defeat. Disguised Savior Shusaku left afterwards and searched for a method to save those who were "born without salvation" - dying and broken infants and young children, and those who never had a chance to mend their wounds. In order to achieve this, he made allies of Figaro Beatini and especially Hemelinate, before summoning Angra Mainyu in order to destroy it, instigating a Divine Servant War. In this war - despite almost dying and being resurrected by Selenial - Shusaku was quite successful in his plots, managing to seal away and begin to purify Angra Mainyu. However, he was stopped by Barbara who successfully delayed his ritual, corrupting his spell, and causing Angra's cage to explode in a Nether burst. Hemelinate was however able to save Shusaku, bringing him to safety, for him to recover and mourn his lost dream. Appearance Shusaku is a tan-skinned, brown-eyed, silver-haired man dressed in red and black clothing. Due to his identity as a True Saint, he has a somewhat otherworldly appearance. Personality Shusaku's personality is somewhat hard to understand due to his eerie serenity and distaste for speaking about himself; most conversations with him revolve around his interlocutors' desires. What little can be glimpsed of Shusaku's emotions shows a broken man who lost his own and feels guilt about it, as well as a desire to better and protect the world. In the Divine Servant War, Shusaku's motivations were expanded as one who believes that some pains and evils cannot be overcome, and seeks to create a world devoid of such fatalities - not in order to make a better world, but humbly to save them. He shows himself to be surprisingly deceitful and ruthless in his methods, sacrificing everything so that sacrifices would no longer exist. However, upon seeing the apparently "irredeemable" Hemelinate redeem herself to save him, his vision changed, understanding his errors and seeking to rebuild a world alongside her. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: After his resurrection. * Keen Intellect: Shusaku is extremely intelligent, deceptively so, and combines this with his immense charisma to quickly sway discussions. * Stigmata Use: Shusaku is able to use his blood to perform minor miracles. * Void Mastery: Shusaku is skilled in Void use, allowing him to perform miracles. * Innate Nether Mastery: Shusaku, bound to both blood and void, can use the delicate arts of Nether manipulation. * Divine Servant Abilities: He possesses abilities roughly equivalent to a Divine Servant, although as an anomaly, he does not possess true Divine Servant powers. Storylines * Legend of the Five Rings : Fates and Fortunes features him. * Magus Wars : Insight features him as a central antagonist. Trivia * Shusaku's name is a reference to Japanese Christian writer Shusaku Endo. Category:Character Category:Rokugan Category:Divine Servant Category:Paradiso Category:Interra